(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear view mirror, and more particularly to a vehicle rear view mirror.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A typical vehicle rear view mirror is shown in FIG. 4 and comprises a body 11 coupled to a base 12 by a coupler 13, the body 11 includes a mirror 111 disposed therein and an extension 112 extended downward therefrom; the base 12 is fixed to the vehicle and includes an aperture 121 formed therein; the coupler 13 includes a ball 131 rotatably engaged in the extension 112 of the body 11, and a bolt 132 extended downward therefrom and extended through the aperture 121 of the base 12 and threadedly engaged with a nut 135 so that the coupler 13 can be fixed to the base 12, a washer 134 is engaged between the base 12 and the nut 135. The coupler 13 further includes a stop 133 engaged with the base 12 so that the coupler 13 is prevented from rotating relative to the base 12 and so that the nut 135 can be engaged to the bolt 132.
However, the extension 112 of the body 11 is formed on the ball 131 by molding processes and both the extension 112 and the ball 131 are made of plastic materials such that the extension 112 can not solidly grip the ball and can not stably hold the ball 131 in place, and such that the engagement between the ball 131 and the extension 112 will easily become loose and can not sustain the weight of the body 11.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional vehicle rear view mirrors.